


Why you should give up on dating by Han Jisung

by etoileyoongi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jisung just loves minho vv much okay :(, me every time i write about felix: FreCKLeS, no angst just soft boys in love, say no to drugs and yes to minsung kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoileyoongi/pseuds/etoileyoongi
Summary: Jisung makes Minho a list titled ‘why you should not date anyone’.what he really means is ‘why you should not date anyone if it’s not me’.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 316





	Why you should give up on dating by Han Jisung

**What he writes is ‘You’re really picky and think one can hold your hand the right way’.** ****

Jisung is proud to call himself Minho’s professional hand-holder. He has been doing it since they were little toddlers, running in front of their moms towards the playground, chubby fingers intertwined. He has held his hand late at night, cuddled up into the same bed, when the dark became too quiet and overwhelming, and during early mornings, as they ran up a grass hill to collapse down and see the sunset. He has held Minho’s hand at his fifth and fifteenth birthday, and every moment in between. Sometimes, it’s as if their hands are perfectly molded together after all these years, made to be held by only each other.

Hwang Hyunjin doesn’t know how to hold Minho’s hand the right way. Minho likes to have his right hand held, because that’s how he and Jisung have always done it, and that’s what he’s used to. He likes to have his arm in front, so he can run and drag along the other person, like they did when they were kids to reach the slides faster.

Hyunjin holds Minho’s left hand, so he can’t do  _ anything _ with it anymore, and he keeps readjusting their hold until he gets his arm to the front. Minho makes little sounds of discontent and squirms and Jisung wants to break them up and hold his hand like  _ he’s supposed to. _

They’re on a field trip to Jeju Island, and Jisung leaves the group to go and look at the waves, not noticing the footsteps approaching and the puffed breaths until suddenly his hand is enveloped and a presence stands beside him.

It’s Minho, of course it’s Minho, it’s always Minho. He looks at Jisung with bright eyes and huffs. “Hyunjin didn’t want to hold hands. Said it was too hot,” he makes quotation marks in the air with his free hand, “as if that’s a thing.”

Jisung just rolls his eyes, because of course Hwang Hyunjin only would pass up on the opportunity to hold  _ Minho’ _ s hand. Typical. It’s as if his three brain cells are playing PONG inside that stupidly attractive head, instead of actually doing some work.

“Besides,” Minho lowers his voice into a whisper, “don’t tell him, but I like holding your hand better”.

**What he means is ‘I am the only one who knows how to hold your hand right. Please let me be the only one to do so’.**

  
  


**What he writes is ‘You’re too small to rest your head on someone’s shoulder and too tall to easily be the small spoon. You cuddling other people never works out’.**

Minho has always been touchy, since they were young. He initiates cuddles and rests his head on other people’s shoulders. He pats thighs and gives back hugs and pecks on the cheek. It’s in his nature to make everyone around him feel loved. 

And for the first 15 years of his life (well, almost, he likes to think him being a baby and not remembering doesn’t count) (besides, this sounds way more dramatic), Jisung had been on the receiving end of all Minho’s affection. Enough kisses and one-sided hugs and hands on the small on his back to kind of become dependent on them. Which is why he had such a hard time when it all stopped for a while.  
  


Chan is sweet, and handsome, and Jisung loathes him. His smile is too smiley, he thinks, his voice just a pitch too high sometimes, pushing it into a speaking range that is entirely unnatural. Chan is too buff and tall, around the same height as Minho, and taller than  _ him. _

He doesn’t understand what his best friend sees in him. (In his right mind, he knows he’s nitpicking and being unfair, but, as an excuse, the lack of cuddles is really clouding his mind right now, and all of this would be fixed, if Minho would just  _ touch  _ him, thank you very much). 

But, like he said, Chan is somewhat tall, and Minho has something that his mom used to call a ‘tired head’, which basically means he’s a little leech and sticks close to someone and puts his head on their shoulder, so  _ they _ have to carry the weight of his dumb head. And, let Jisung tell you, from his own experience, Minho’s head weighs a lot.

So, Chan is tall,  _ too _ tall in Jisung’s humble opinion (though Minho is just as tall, but we don’t really talk about that), and Minho has this weird little quirk, and those things are not at all compatible. Because Minho isn’t by any means  _ small _ , and Chan isn’t _actually_ tall _ ,  _ but he is  _ too small _ to put his head on Chan  _ too high _ shoulder, and instead of going through life crouching, like Jisung probably would’ve done if Minho was pouting at him like that, Chan just shrugs.

And they don’t break up because of it, but Jisung can’t help but think that it might have  _ something  _ to do with it, as Minho sits next to him on the couch, underneath a blanket, and leans his head on his shoulder, sniffling, while they watch romcoms and eat cheesecake.

  
  


The next one, Changbin, is small, even smaller than he himself, with cat-like eyes and a cheerful voice. He makes stupid faces and he spits out bars like they disgust him, and as much as Jisung wants to hate him, he just can’t. Changbin is too real (a nice change from the last few boyfriends, his brain supplies hatefully), and he also doesn’t like affection.

Which, okay, might be the bigger reason Jisung kind of likes him, because it means Minho still slides into his too-small bed at night (even if he has his own,  _ right there _ , on the other side of the little studio), and presses his back to Jisung’s chest, whispering a soft “Is this okay?”

And Jisung is just so, so weak for him, so he nods and wraps his arm around Minho’s waist, tugging him closer, breathing him in.

This is how it is for a while.

One night, Minho slides into his bed, and doesn’t even ask the question that has become a routine, but instead announces that he and Changbin broke up. Which, Jisung thinks, is marvellous, absolutely amazing, but he’s also an actual socially functioning human, and shouldn’t Minho be a bit more sad about this?

He doesn’t realise he voiced that question out loud (but also thank god Minho didn’t hear him marvel about his break-up) until the older just shrugs. 

“I think we both saw it coming. We liked each other, but I don’t think we were that compatible.” It’s quiet for a moment. “He didn’t want to be the big spoon, which might not have been a deal breaker normally, but it just kind of was. It’s okay, we promised to stay friends. It’s probably better this way”.

“By the way,” he mumbles, as he snuggles closer, face pressed into Jisung’s chest, “Changbin asked me to tell you to come over some time, to continue working on that track”. 

And Changbin, Changbin might become a friend, he thinks, somewhere in the future when his stupid mind stops resenting him for simply being another person Minho likes. But for now, he just hums back, signaling he’s heard him, before letting himself drift off to sleep to the sound of Minho’s breathing.

**What he means is ‘I'm the perfect height for you to cuddle and rest your head and I'm willing to be the big spoon, like we’ve always done. I think I’m addicted to your touch’.**

  
  


**What he writes is ‘you invent weird food combinations and no one likes them and one day you’ll give someone food poisoning’.**

Freckles. That’s the first thing Jisung notices when he’s introduced to Felix. Freckles, and an unexpectedly deep voice and also a resemblance to a fairy. Which, Jisung thinks as he watches Minho chat him up, isn’t fair. You’re not supposed to have it  _ all. _

And here’s the thing: Jisung thinks he probably would’ve starved two weeks into college if he didn’t have Minho supplying him with something more nutritious than ramen and energy drinks. And while Minho is not by any means a bad cook, and he’s thankful to his (crush) friend for actually keeping him alive, but even he has to admit that his experiments can be a bit wild at times.

Felix  _ is  _ a good cook. The first time he comes over to their apartment, he brings home baked brownies, and Jisung eats three of them in a row before sneaking another one in his pocket for later on. When Jisung comes home from classes one day, Felix is standing in their kitchen with an adorable apron and a steaming pot of spaghetti on the furnace. He knows how to melt chocolate without setting the microwave on fire and can tell when the pasta is ready  _ without _ throwing it against the wall and he can sharpen knives (which, to Jisung, is  _ extremely  _ impressive and also kind of scary).

And Felix is very sweet and considerate, but he also takes cooking very seriously, and he isn’t afraid to tell Minho that what he’s attempting  _ isn’t _ going to work out and that he doesn’t like some of his experiments. 

He politely declines his famous ‘peanut butter sausages’ and subtly slips one of his desert experiments on Jisung’s plate, after a long eye-conversation between them, without Minho noticing.

And Minho stops for a bit, making his ramen without his special ‘spice mix’ and not adding a load of sriracha to anything edible, and everything seems to be going well. Too well.

Felix sits Minho down six months into their relationship, and the latter leaves the room single, with half a broken heart, but also with a promise of a new friend. 

Jisung comes home that day to Minho baking cookies with - you guessed it - peanut butter, with tears rolling down his face. He gathers him up in his arms, shushes him until he’s letting out soft hiccups, soothingly tells him it will be okay.

The cookies end up a little burned, and Minho mixed up the measurements for sugar and salt, but Jisung still eats four of them.

**What he means is ‘I am willing to try all your crazy experiments, even if i get sick, if it means having you by my side forever’.**

**What he writes is ‘you give people nicknames that no one uses and no one likes, and everyone finds it kind of annoying’.**

The first time Jisung meets Minho, the latter tells him he looks like a squirrel. Round cheeks that he loves to squeeze and big pearly eyes that he stares into, but still, a squirrel. He starts calling him Dale (and declares himself to be Chip), or Spip, or other nicknames that sound kind of weird to everyone besides them.

When they go to the zoo together, a few years later, Minho sees a quokka and promptly forgets that squirrels ever existed.

So Jisung goes through middle school, and then high school, and then university, with Minho reminding him just how much he looks like a quokka, and telling everyone around them about the uncanny resemblance.

There are other nicknames, or course. Minho calls him  _ Hannie _ as he runs to keep up with him after class, and announces his return to their shitty apartment with a cliché  _ ‘Honey _ , I’m home!’ He calls him  _ baby _ when they go home to that same shitty apartment after going out for drinks, and  _ love _ as they collapse onto one of their beds together. Every now and then, when they’re cuddled up together under piles of blankets and with one of Jisung’s playlists playing in the background, Minho lets out a content  _ mine _ , unheard by anyone who wouldn’t always be paying attention to him, like Jisung is.

And Jisung huffs and jokingly pushes him away when he calls him  _ Jisungie _ in front of their friends, but he also pulls him closer and pats his hair and calls him  _ Minnie _ and  _ sweetie  _ when they huddled together at night.

It’s how they work, it’s how they’ve always worked.

When Minho calls Seungmin, a friend of Felix, a puppy when they meet at the club, the latter tells him to shut up. His eyes are shining, making it obvious that it’s a joke, and Jisung still steps a little closer to  _ his _ Minho-hyung. It doesn’t work.

And Seungmin and Minho never really get anywhere, because the younger boy confesses to Minho after a few dates that he has a crush on  _ his _ best friend (who, Minho later tells him, has a resemblance to a fennec fox), and the elder just pats his head and tells him good luck, mumbling something about ‘really just a puppy’.

There are no hard feelings, and Minho and Jisung are introduced to this  _ best friend _ , Jeongin (who does indeed look like a fennec fox), the next time they go out for drinks. Minho is about to tell the boy about his animal counterpart when Seungmin tells him, again, to shut up, so he just laughs and introduces Jisung as  _ his Jisungie. _

Jisung huddles up close to him again, but this time, it’s just for himself.

**What he means is ‘my heart skips a beat every time you call me Hannie, and I’m okay with putting up with your stupid endearments, please just never stop being yourself’.**

**-**

Minho finds the list while he’s out with Changbin, and he comes home to a squealed  _ baby _ and an armful of a certain brown haired boy and the smell of peanut butter cookies, the handwritten note laying on their kitchen table.

He doesn’t have to explain himself. Minho knows. Minho smiles. Minho loves.

Nothing much changes: they still hold hands and cuddle up at night and eat food combinations that shouldn’t exist. Minho still puts his head on Jisung’s shoulders during boring lectures, and he still calls him exasperated nicknames like  _ honey  _ and  _ angel. _

But when they meet Chenle, a friend of Felix at the club later that month, Minho introduces him as  _ my boyfriend _ , with an arm around his waist and the stars in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> [As of 11/08/2020 this story has been edited to exclude Kim Woojin. Fuck him.
> 
> As a result, i had to rewrite a certain part, so you might find that it doesn’t perfectly ‘fit into the story’. Though, I also had the chance to add in my angel-child Chenle, so let’s count this as a win.]
> 
> Leave your thoughts! Scream at me! Tell me how you love or hate my writing style! I need attention.


End file.
